Like looking in a mirror
by Silver Azure
Summary: Jet meets Lee, a young child much like himself, Lee is going through the same scenario Jet went through a decade earlier. Will Jet find himself in this young child? Rated K, IF YOU READ OR FAVOR THIS STORY A REVIEW IS MANDATORY.
1. Jet meets Lee

_"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart." - Marcus Aurelius _

There Jet was, standing by the water just staring into the distance, it was 10 years since his parents were killed in a fire, "Why? Why my parents? Why my village?" Jet stood there asking

himself, he then turned around and began to walk when all of a sudden a little tiger cub bumped into his leg. "Oof!" groaned the little cub as he hit Jet's leg, Jet helped him up, "What's your

name little dude?" asked Jet, "I'm Lee" he replied, "What's your name?" asked Lee, "Oh I'm Jet" replied Jet, "So why are you in such a rush?" asked Jet, "Well I ran away from the

Orphanage" replied Lee. Jet began to realize that in this very spot is where he first met Master Oogway, "What happened to your parents?" asked Jet, "Well they died in a fire set to my

village" replied Lee, _"Oh my God this kid is just like me" _thought Jet to himself, "So why did you run away anyway?" asked Jet, "I can't stand that place! I'm always isolated from everyone else

because I have this anger issue and nobody wants to adopt me because I'm not a cute fluffy bunny!" yelled Lee, "Well Lee, let me tell you I was the same way, my parents died in a fire, hell

it's been 10 years already, I was adopted as well" replied Jet, "Wow, you and me got a lot in common" said Lee, "Indeed we do" replied Jet. So the two began to walk by the water, "So why

did you run away when you were little Jet?" asked Lee, "Well, Lee just like you I was a troubled boy myself, my parents were dead, I felt like the World was out to get me, then in this very

spot we're standing in I met Master Oogway and he taught me discipline, from then on I wasn't angry, I was happy" replied Jet, "Wow..." said Lee as he was astonished at what Jet had told

him, "I mean it's hard because when you're out there, by yourself you just want to crawl into a corner and cry but you have to overcome that" said Jet, "Yeah, I know, I just want to crawl

into a corner and cry" said Lee. Jet felt bad for Lee, I mean here Lee is in the same situation Jet was in a decade earlier, but Jet wouldn't give up on this kid, he'd help him just like Master

Oogway helped Jet when Jet was a cub, "Lee, I got an Idea" said Jet, "What? What? TELL ME! TELL ME!" exclaimed Lee, but Jet didn't. Jet was walking with Lee to the Orphanage, "YOU

TRICKED ME! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE ME BACK TO THE ORPHANAGE!" yelled Lee, "Actually no, I'm taking you out of the Orphanage, I'm adopting you Lee" replied Jet, and Lee's eyes filled with

tears as he cried from happiness. So Jet signed Lee out of the Orphanage and took him with him to the Jade Palace.


	2. Jet adopts Lee

_"The only way to have a friend is to be one" -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

"_We've got this gift of love, but love is like a precious plant. You can't just accept it and leave it in the cupboard or just think it's going to get on by itself. You've got to keep watering it. You've got to really look after it and nurture it" -John Lennon_

Lee was so happy Jet took him out of the Orphanage, and in Jet's mind he did the right thing, but one thing dwelled in his mind; "What would Master Shifu think? What would the others

think? What would Tigress think?" but Jet dismissed those questions because Jet knew he was keeping a child off the streets. "Man, Jet you're the best!" exclaimed Lee, "So you're gonna

teach me how to kick butt right?"asked Lee all giddy, "No. I'm gonna teach you Kung-Fu, sure kicking butt comes with the package but Kung-Fu means excellence of self" replied Jet, "Oh,

but I'm still gonna learn how to kick butt right?" asked Lee, "You bet" replied Jet. So they neared the palace, and that lengthy stair climb, those questions began to race through Jet's mind

again and he did get a little nervous but he brushed it off, so finally they reached the top of the stairs and there to greet them at the door? Come on guess? Give? Master Shifu, "Ah, good

evening Jet, who's this?" asked Master Shifu, Jet took a deep breath, "He's... my son, I adopted him... PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! PLEASE!" wailed Jet as he threw himself at the mercy of

Master Shifu, "Jet... Get off my feet" said Master Shifu, "Jet come with me" said Master Shifu has he walked into the other room, "Stay here Lee" said Jet as Lee did what he was told.

[IN THE OTHER ROOM]

"Jet, why didn't you talk to me first?" asked Master Shifu, "Master, I was just standing by the river and then he bumped into me, he told me his story and he reminds me of me" replied Jet.

"I mean come on Master, if I had never met this kid, you never know where he could've been, he could've been in some gang if I never met him... the same with me, if I had never bumped

into Master Oogway... who knows where I'd be right now!" exclaimed Jet, Master Shifu sighed but agreed to let Jet keep Lee has his adopted Son.

[BACK IN THE MAIN ROOM]

"Lee come with me, I want you to meet... our family!" said Jet, first, who we just met... that's Master Shifu, he's everyone's including your Master, so you address him, and the others as

Master, got it?" asked Jet, "YES, Master!" exclaimed Jet. So they walked down the hall and Tigress opened her door, "Jet... who is this?" asked Tigress, "Well hon, he's our adopted son!"

exclaimed Jet, "Jet... get in here!" exclaimed Tigress, "Wait again Lee" saisd Jet as Lee again did what he was told.

[TIGRESS' ROOM]

"Jet... why did you adopt a kid without talking to me?" asked Tigress, "Look my love, I was about to walk back to the Palace and then he ran into me, we talked and Tigress, this kid is in

the same situation I was in as a cub, his parents were killed and he was an orphan and then he met me, just as I did Master Oogway a decade ago" replied Jet. "Well... I mean it would be

nice to have a child but... I always thought we we're gonna make one the natural way" replied Tigress, "Oh, heck we're skipping that stage!" exclaimed Jet, "Oh fine... well bring him in, I

want to meet our new _ADOPTED_ child" said Tigress kinda ticked off. Jet opened the door and let Lee in, "Lee this is my girlfriend and your new mother Tigress" said Jet, "WOW! TIGRESS!

DO YOU MEAN TIGRESS IS MY NEW MOM?!" exclaimed Lee, "Yup, do you wanna meet the rest of the Five?" asked Jet, "BOY WOULD !I!" exclaimed Lee. So Jet and Tigress took Lee to meet

the rest of the Five and Lee wasn't hesitant to meet everyone, they all chatted up a storm and such.

[CUT TO HEAVEN WITH MASTER OOGWAY LOOKING DOWN UPON JET]

"Ahhh yes Jet, you have done well... but you're quest is far from over, you will have to train this boy into the skilled Martial Artist that I trained you to be, but I know you can do it!" said

Master Oogway.

[CUT TO THE PALACE]

"I swear I just heard Master Oogway" said Jet to himself, "I hope he's proud of me for what I have done" said Jet again to himself.


End file.
